Jesse und Jane gegen den Rest der Welt
by InsertStrangeNameHere
Summary: Jesse liegt in seinem renovierten, leeren Haus auf dem Boden und denkt. Er denkt diese Gedanken nicht zum ersten und bestimmt nicht zum letzten Mal. Gut möglich, dass er nie wieder etwas anderes denkt.


Jesse war lange durch sein neues, altes Haus gewandert und hatte sich die Veränderungen angesehen. Bei den meisten konnte er nicht mit Bestimmheit sagen, ob sie ihm gefielen oder nicht, einige wenige trafen seinen Geschmack, andere würde er rückgängig machen. Die blitzblanken Armaturen durften bleiben, die grässliche Tapete im Schlafzimmer musste verschwinden. Ein Teppichboden im Wohnzimmer war noch eine Überlegung wert, dann musste Jesse nicht auf dem nackten, kalten Holz liegen. Genau genommen musste er überhaupt nicht auf dem Boden liegen, er könnte ja aufstehen. Irgend etwas erledigen, Tapeten runterreißen oder Wandfarbe kaufen.  
Er hatte die Tapeten seiner Tante immer gemocht, obwohl sie grässlich kitschig waren, aber sie hatten ihn an sie erinnert. Nun war jede Spur von ihr aus dem Haus getilgt worden. Kein Platz mehr übrig für den Geist einer lebendig verfaulten Frau, alles bereit für einen Neustart. Sauber bis in die hinterste Ecke, steril und brandneu aus der Fabrik, ein schimmel- und kalkfleckenfreies Wohlfühlgebäude. Zu dumm, dass Jesse den Dreck mit hereingebracht hatte. Nicht unter seinen Schuhsohlen, nicht an seiner seit Wochen getragenen Hose, sondern in ihm drin. Der einzige modernde Schandfleck im lupenreinen Eigenheim war er selbst. Wirklich aufmunternde Gedanken dachte er da, aber es ließ sich nunmal nicht leugnen. Eine altbekannte, körperlose Stimme meldete sich und schlug ihm vor, sich etwas zu besorgen, um high zu werden. Bedauernswert, dass das nicht in Frage kam, aber vielleicht konnte er es mit weinen versuchen? Nein, leider nicht. Würde auch bescheuert aussehen, wenn er sich sabbernd und keuchend auf dem Boden zusammenrollte.  
Wenn man hemmungslos heulte, lief einem unkontrolliert Rotz aus der Nase und Speichel aus dem Mund, in etwa so, als müsste man kotzen. Dass er zuletzt kotzen musste, lag noch gar nicht so lange zurück. Er versuchte, sich an das Gefühl zu erinnern. Der Magen krampfte, man würgte und würgte, Hals und Unterkiefer schmerzten, weil der Mund zu weit aufgerissen wurde, weil es keine Möglichkeit gab, sich dagegen zu wehren. Jesse stellte sich vor, wie es wäre, den Mund geschlossen zu lassen. Die Hände davor zu pressen und die Zähne aufeinander zu beißen. Ein bisschen würde den Weg durch die Nase nehmen, der Rest zurück in den Magen oder die falsche Abzweigung hinunter in die Lunge laufen. Die Magensäure würde die Luftröhre verätzen und die Sauerstoffaufnahme verhindern. Was dann? Nichts in einem Menschen war so stark ausgeprägt wie der Drang zu atmen. Beim Versuch, nach Luft zu schnappen, würde er die Kotze noch tiefer in die Lunge saugen, und damit wäre er erledigt. Letzte Krämpfe und Zuckungen, dann nichts mehr. Wie würde sich das anfühlen? Angst und Panik, der verzweifelte Versuch zu schreien und alles rauszuhusten? Er sollte froh darüber sein, dass sie bewusstlos gewesen war und nichts davon gespürt hatte. Doch wenn sie wach gewesen wäre, hätte sie sich umdrehen können. Sie hätte sich aufrichten, sich über den Bettrand lehnen und einfach normal kotzen können. Und falls nicht? Falls sie zu gelähmt gewesen wäre, auch nur einen kleinen Finger zu rühren? Hätten dann wenigstens die körpereigenen Reflexe übernommen und sie gerettet, oder wäre sie dennoch erstickt? Sollte Jesse erleichtert darüber sein, dass sie nicht bei Bewusstsein gewesen war? Er wusste es nicht. Es war eben so, Punkt.  
Keine gemeinsame Zukunft für Jesse und Jane.  
Wie hätte diese Zukunft ausgesehen? Zwei Junkies mit einem Haufen Geld. Hätten sie beide die erste Woche nicht überlebt, wie Mr. White behauptet hatte? Wie lange hätte das Geld für Drogen gereicht, bis sie über den Tisch gezogen oder ausgeraubt worden wären? Hätten sie sich ein Haus mit Pool und Gartenzaun gekauft und es verfallen lassen, als ein kuscheliges Zuhause plötzlich weniger wert wurde als der nächste Schuss? Hätten sie jeden Abend in teuren Restaurants gespeist, bis sie nur noch Appetit nach Heroin verspürt hätten und zu Gerippen abgemagert wären? Hätte es Kinder gegeben? Der kleine, rothaarige Junge drängte sich in seine Gedanken. Unterernährt und unterentwickelt, das Opfer seiner scheiß verachtenswerten Junkieeltern. Hätten Jesse und Jane winzige, pausbäckige Babys hinter dem Bedürfnis high zu werden anstellen können, bis eines Tages eine steife, blaue Leiche im Kinderbettchen lag? Wären Jesse und Jane sich schluchzend in die Arme gefallen und hätten sich Besserung geschworen, bis sie tot nebeneinanderlagen?  
Er zündete sich eine Zigarette an. Nein. Er konnte Jane nicht so sehen. Nicht verdreckt und ohne das Funkeln in den Augen. Er sah sie lachen, im Bikini am Strand unter Palmen liegen. Sie zog ihn ins Wasser und stellte mit einem Eis am Stiel Dinge an, die ihn den Verstand verlieren ließen. Er sah sie glücklich, vollkommen. Ihr Leben, wie es hätte sein sollen. Es war nicht seine Schuld, nicht ihre Schuld, aber wessen war es dann?  
Er wusste es nicht. Er wusste nur, dass es ihn irre machte, dass sie nicht in diesem Moment warm und leise atmend neben ihm lag. Er besaß nicht einmal ein Foto von ihr; ihre Wohnung zu betreten und eins zu besorgen hatte er sich nicht getraut. Er hatte versucht, sie zu zeichnen, aber die Bilder blieben alle kalt und grau. Sie zeigten sie nicht.  
In der Reha war jemand auf die geniale Idee gekommen, dass alle ihre Familien und ihnen wichtige Menschen als Tiere malen sollen. Jane war Jane. Kein Tier konnte es mit ihr aufnehmen, deswegen saß er bloß da und kritzelte eine Karikatur von der fetten Kuh neben ihm, die sich zugedröhnt in ihr Auto gesetzt und einen Totalschaden angerichtet hatte. Ihre Großmutter war durchgedreht, hatte sofort die Lebensversicherung gekündigt, um ihr kleines Engelchen in die Reha zu schicken. Jetzt besaß diese Schlampe die Frechheit, ihnen allen zu erzählen, wie schlimm es doch für sie war, sich beim Unfall einen Fingernagel abgebrochen zu haben. Weil sie rauchte, stand sie ständig neben ihm, knabberte an ihren verbliebenen Nägeln und laberte irgendeinen Scheiß.

"Weißt du, ich hab nachgedacht. Konnte die ganze Nacht nicht schlafen. Kannst du hier gut schlafen? Ich einfach nicht. Geht nicht. Weiß auch nicht wieso. Ich hab also nachgedacht, über das Leben und so. Was wir damit anfangen sollen. Was man von uns erwartet, und was ich von mir erwarte. Weißt du, was ich meine? Kennst du den Blick, wenn jeder weiß, dass du etwas falsch gemacht hast und sie dir das vorwerfen? Also, es ist ja nicht so, als wüsste ich das nicht selbst, vielen Dank! Woher nehmen andere das Recht, mich so anzusehen? Haben die noch nie was falsch gemacht? Das glauben die doch selbst nicht. Ich war nur leider nicht dabei, kann nicht mit dem Finger drauf zeigen und sagen, ich hab dich erwischt! Weißt du? Also, niemand ist perfekt. Und weißt du, woran das liegt?"

"Hörst du jemals auf zu reden?"

"Ich hab drüber nachgedacht, und bin zu Folgendem gekommen. Es ist so leicht, einen Fehler zu machen, Fehler machen wir alle. Viel schwieriger ist es dann, den Fehler zu erkennen und ihn sich einzugestehen. Ihn irgendwie wieder gut zu machen ist sehr, sehr schwer, vielleicht sogar unmöglich. Trotzdem nicht aufzugeben ist - ich weiß nicht genau."

"Kann es sein, dass du noch blöder bist, als du aussiehst? Wieso nervst du mich mit dem Mist?"

"Ich weiß nicht. Es fühlt sich richtig an, drüber nachzudenken."

"Dann denk in deinem Zimmer nach und lass mich mit dem pseudotiefsinnigen Müll in Ruhe."

"Vielleicht fällt mir ja noch das passende Wort ein. Vielleicht fällt dir eins ein. Falls du auch drüber nachdenken willst. Ich finde es wichtig, dass wir über so was reden. Ich will wissen, wie andere das sehen. Wie du das siehst. Weißt du, welches Wort meiner Meinung nach gut passt? Heldenhaft. Ja. Es ist heldenhaft, trotz allem nicht aufzugeben. Wir sind Helden, weil wir es immer wieder versuchen, bis wir nicht mehr scheitern. Weil wir gut durch's Leben kommen wollen und uns anstrengen. Wir fangen wieder von vorne an, lassen alles, was wir bereuen müssen, hinter uns. Das können wir. Weißt du, dafür sind Menschen gemacht. Zu lernen, wie etwas besser läuft. Wir lernen, besser zu sein. Keiner von uns kann das von Anfang an. Das weiß ich jetzt. Also lernen wir und lernen wir und machen weiter und machen es besser. Das ist nicht nur schwer. Das ist heldenhaft."

Später in seinem Bett hatte er sich wirklich den Kopf darüber zerbrochen. Heldenhaft schien ihm das dümmstmögliche Wort zu sein. Unter einem Held verstand er jemanden im viel zu engen Kostüm mit wallendem Cape und idiotischem Spießerhaarschnitt. Irgendeinen strahlenden Übermenschen. Obwohl, vielleicht passte gerade das. Nicht aufzugeben war übermenschlich, keinesfalls zu bewältigen für einen Normalsterblichen wie Jesse. Ja, damals hatte er das perfekte Wort gefunden.  
Er suchte an der Decke nach den altbekannten Spinnweben und Staubfäden, und entdeckte Janes Gesicht im frisch gestrichenen Weiß. Ihre Augen färbten sich braun, ihre Lippen rot, ihre Haare schwarz. Genau so sollte sie bei ihm bleiben. Sie lachte und verblasste wieder. Seine Zigarette war heruntergebrannt, aber er hatte keinen Aschenbecher zur Hand. Da er sich sowieso einen Teppich besorgen wollte, konnte der die Zigarette auch auf dem Boden ausdrücken, den Fleck würde später eh niemand mehr bemerken.  
Er zog eine neue Zigarette aus der Packung und sah nicht seine vollgestopfte Tasche neben sich, sondern einen Leichensack, der sich vor Janes Gesicht schloss. Übermenschlich stellte sich doch noch als das falsche Wort heraus. Das einzige, das passte, war der Fetten garantiert nicht in den Sinn gekommen. Es war wertlos.


End file.
